The use of brackets, fixtures and the like for mounting devices to panels is known. For example, various types of brackets can be used to mount an electronic device to an instrument panel in a motor vehicle, an instrument panel on a stationary machine and the like. In some instances, a device must be held proximate to the panel in order that one or more components can be connected to the device before it is mounted to the panel.
In such instances, an individual has to hold the device in one hand while connecting the one or more components to the device with the other hand. In addition, in assembly line operations, the individual has a limited amount of time to connect the one or more components to the device before the device is mounted to the panel.
Although heretofore brackets have afforded for the device to be mounted to the panel, such brackets have not provided a temporary mounting system that holds the device proximate to the panel while it is worked on, after which it can be mounted to the panel. As such, a mounting system and method that provides a temporary mounting of the device proximate to the panel while it is worked on would be desirable.